Campanas de Medianoche
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Maki Akamine ha planeado una velada romántica para recibir el Año Nuevo al lado de su novio pero, ¿le saldrán las cosas como ella las espera? 'One-shot' romántico, hecho para celebrar la festividad de Año Nuevo de 2019. [Kojiro x Maki]


**Campanas de Medianoche.**

 _Reggio Emilia, Italia._

 _Víspera de Año Nuevo._

Maki Akamine aguardaba nerviosa, sentada a la mesa que había reservado para esa fecha tan especial. Le había enviado una invitación a Kojiro sin haber obtenido una respuesta de su parte y ahora no sabía si había realizado ese largo viaje en vano o si obtendría su anhelada recompensa. A su alrededor las parejas platican, bailan y ríen, lo que hace que ella se sienta muy solitaria.

"¿Por qué se me habrá ocurrido esta idea tan disparatada?", pensó. "Ni siquiera sé si él vendrá, debí preguntarle con tiempo… ahora tal vez me voy a quedar sola entre personas que no conozco y que ni siquiera hablan mi idioma…".

Era una suerte que al menos supiera charlar en inglés lo suficientemente bien como para hacerse entender en esa ciudad extranjera.

Seis meses antes, a Maki se le ocurrió la idea de viajar a Italia para festejar el Año Nuevo junto a Kojiro Hyuga. Quizás habría sido una mejor opción el invitarlo a su casa en Okinawa pero ella temió que él no pudiera volver a Japón para esas fechas, además de que le parecía mucho más romántico el festejar en Italia. Tras investigar un poco, la chica decidió hacer una reservación doble en el mejor hotel de Reggio Emilia, la ciudad en donde se encuentra el club de fútbol AC Reggiana, para pasar la víspera de Año Nuevo. Maki tuvo que trabajar arduamente durante muchos meses para poder pagar el viaje al país europeo así como el costo de las habitaciones (era obvio que cada quien tendría una por separado, era imposible pensar que podrían compartir cuarto), pues su deseo era sorprender a Kojiro con algo totalmente patrocinado por ella. Sin embargo, en su afán de mantener oculto su plan, Maki omitió preguntarle a Hyuga si estaría disponible para Año Nuevo y se limitó a enviarle una invitación por correo electrónico a principios de diciembre para indicarle la fecha y el lugar.

" _Te espero en el restaurante principal del hotel De Angelis de Reggio Emilia a las diez de la noche del 31 de diciembre. Quisiera que empezáramos el año juntos, sólo tú y yo… Por favor, no faltes"._

Pero él no respondió y Maki no consiguió contactarlo a través de otra vía. Quién sabe, quizás Hyuga ya tenía otro compromiso y no quería romperle el corazón, o quizás ni siquiera había recibido el mensaje. O tal vez sí tuvo la oportunidad de irse a Japón para celebrar con su familia, también era posible. Es cierto que la Navidad no es un acontecimiento tan importante para los japoneses (después de todo es una festividad cristiana), pero Maki había visto tantos anuncios de parejas felices celebrando el Año Nuevo en un destino romántico que pensó que podría hacer algo similar con Kojiro.

"Ni siquiera sé si lo festeja", Maki contemplaba a las parejas que bailaban. "Soy una tonta por creer que esto funcionaría…".

Los meseros comenzaron a repartir las uvas y el champán, como preparación para la celebración del cambio de año. Ella se alisó con nerviosismo el sencillo pero elegante vestido negro que adquirió para la ocasión, mientras recordaba que en Japón acostumbraba usar un kimono para acudir al templo a dar las gracias. Un camarero le ofrece un sombrerito festivo, en cuya punta se encuentra el número del año que está por empezar, pero Maki lo rechaza pues desea conservar la flor brillante que adorna su cabello corto, una flor que es del color favorito de Hyuga y que se ha puesto como atención a él.

– Les recordamos, muy estimados invitados, que la cena será servida después de las doce de la noche –anunció el animador del restaurante, en un inglés bastante comprensible–. Por el momento nos vamos preparando ya para recibir al nuevo año. ¿Están todos listos?

Las parejas responden con gritos sonoros y alegres, al tiempo que toman sus copas de champaña y se ajustan los sombreritos que Maki desdeñó. La banda de música toca una melodía alegre y el animador alienta a los presentes a gritar con él la cuenta regresiva. Maki, a su vez, desvía la mirada mientras se esfuerza por contener las lágrimas, al creer que él ya no llegará… Y entonces, una mano fuerte, cálida y conocida, le aprieta el hombro con suavidad.

– Espero no haber llegado demasiado tarde –le dice él, a su oído–. Pudiste haberme avisado con más anticipación, por poco y no consigo cancelar mis compromisos.

Maki se gira con rapidez, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción; de su boca escapa un gritito de felicidad al comprobar que, al final, su plan no fracasó: frente a ella se encuentra Kojiro Hyuga, con una sonrisita de amor en el rostro y una mirada ligeramente avergonzada en sus ojos oscuros. Es evidente que él tampoco está acostumbrado a las fiestas pero no hay duda de que está ahí por ella.

– Feliz año –le dice Hyuga, con calidez.

– Feliz año –responde Maki, con alegría.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y se miraron a los ojos con amor, sintiendo cómo el confeti y las serpentinas danzaban sobre sus cabezas, al tiempo que las campanas de medianoche anunciaban la llegada del nuevo y prometedor año que estaban comenzando juntos.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

– Kojiro Hyuga y Maki Akamine son personajes creados por Yoichi Takahashi ©.

– El AC Reggiana es el club en donde juega Hyuga en el manga de _Captain Tsubasa._

– Me llegó la idea de escribir esto mientras me encontraba bajo los influjos del vino. La víspera de Año Nuevo recordé que el _drabble_ de _"Feliz cumpleaños, Sanae"_ era originalmente una historia navideña que cambié por haberla hecho en pleno verano y al releer el primer borrador se me ocurrió reusar la idea original, aplicándola para Año Nuevo en vez de Navidad y usando a otra pareja, nomás porque no aguanto escribir otro fic sobre Tsubasa y Sanae; así pues, elegí la pareja canónica de Kojiro y Maki por ser mi favorita de la serie. Es curioso pero me gusta usar a este par para escribir fics relacionados a las fiestas decembrinas, anteriormente los utilicé también en _"La Fuerza del Destino",_ que es un fic navideño.

– ¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2019!


End file.
